Bakugan: Neathia's Demise/Chapter 11, Relentless
Three weeks had passed since Ace met his squad, and they were already on a mission. War never sleeps. His squad, Tombstone, accompanied by several other squads was to rendezvous with a Gundalian platoon. They were to secure the area and await further orders. A smaller group before them had reached the area, led by Sparks, but there was no response from them when they were contacted. Ace looked around him as he walked. The scenery was beautiful. Outside of the chrome settlements, Neathia had many forests and springs. He learned that usually you could find animals in the forests, but many had gone into hiding or hibernation. It was cold. Ace pondered how long he would be on Neathia, not that he had any problem with it. He was fine with helping out. A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hi!" Remember me?" Ace looked to his right. Luna, the girl he met a couple of weeks ago walked beside him. "Hey. Luna, right?" "Yep. So what do you think they mean by secure the area?" "What do you mean..?" "Look around. Three squads, and we're getting a Gundalian platoon, as well as that group that went before us. That's a lot of people." He looked around. She was right. They were told it was a small op, but why did they need this many? "I don't know.." "Look sharp! We're here!" They were in several big fields. Ace could just about see some buildings far off into the horizon. What were they doing here? What looked like a Bakugan mobile assault but slightly bigger rolled into view. Gundalian flags were on the sides of it. It stopped by them, and an entrance opened up. Out of it stepped Ren Krawler, a Gundalian who originally helped the Neathians in the Gundalian-Neathian war. He was a well-known Darkus brawler. Ace watched as Ren talked to the leader of their group. He could only hear snippets of their conversation. "...we already sent scouts further and scanned the area, no sign of rebel activity here." "Any sign of Neathian units?" "Not yet." They were interrupted by a loud roar. A mechanical dragon-like Bakugan flew down and landed next to them, before reverting to ball form. It's user was a Gundalian, panic in his eyes. His Bakugan came to his hand and he ran towards his commander. "Sir! Rebels sighted, fighting a Neathian legion!" "What?!" "They asked for help, Sir!" "Dammit... Alright, we're on the move!" Ace saw Ren and his Gundalians climb into their transport. "You heard the man, get up!" Ace directed his attention to his group's current commander. He and his squad marched behind the Gundalian transport. "Whoa, it's not true, is it?" "We're going alone?" "Damn..." Ace heard voices among his squadmates. Luna was beside him. "Well that's something, isn't it?" She looked at him. "I'm guessing that's why there were so many of us, just in case. "Yeah...Do you really think we can do this...? I mean how much can we do if they couldn't hold their ground?" "We'll think of a way." Cannons blasted and bullets fired. Explosions and lasers filled the sky. Ace could barely see anything, except for Neathian troops limping and retreating. Rune and Dawn were already in battle, holding off the Rebels. He didn't know where Rager was. He ran towards a Neathian and helped him towards a camp. He didn't expect this many Neathians, and it was sad to see them losing. "Retreat is not an option! Move, move!" A commander yelled, but few were listening. Most were running for their lives. Ace didn't see the Rebels until now. They were marching towards them, slowly. Weapons firing, whatever defense was left was easily destroyed. They were out of options. The commander looked around him and finally realized it. "Gah... Retreat! All forces, retreat!" He didn't need to tell them. They were already retreating. "Move, soldier!" He found Ace and ushered him back. "If you can fight, cover the rest!" Rune and Dawn were fighting amongst other Neathian and Gundalian Bakugan, but they were quickly going back. The force of the rebels advanced like an avalanche of darkness. Their black uniforms stood out. "Full on retreat! Come on!" Their Bakugan looked at them, and reluctantly ran towards them. Reverting to ball form, only a few were left, taking soldiers to safety. The battle was being lost. Ace's Bakugan helped others out, while Ace tried helping as much as he could. Many of the troops could not be helped. Rager walked amongst the Neathians, but in an opposite direction. While most were tending to their wounds, no one noticed him walk towards the Rebels. Ace barely saw his Darkus Helix Dragonoid take a Darkus Raytheus. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Rager ignored him and sped off. "Halt! We're retreat-" He didn't heed the words of the Neathians around him, and went into the field. The Rebels saw him coming, and the front line charged up their weapons, aiming at Rager. Just as soon as they were fired, Rager leapt from Raytheus, and flew forward in the sky, and landed on the Rebels' front line. Ace saw through a telescope what his Bakugan was doing. He watched as he tore and divided through the Rebels' defenses. He found he wasn't the only one watching, for his commanders were also looking throught telescopes. Rager caught the Rebels' by suprise and managed to quickly disarm and kill their front line, using their own weapons. It was filled with gore and blood. "Come on! Now's our chance!" Ace yelled. He ran towards a stationary cannon-like battle gear, and rolled out Dawn and Rune. They fired at the Rebels. The Neathians and Gundalians quickly joined them, and soon the battlefield was filled with them running towards the Rebels as Rager distracted them. As Rager fought, he caught the eye of a Rebel commander. He was wearing a special uniform, and was looking at him smugly. Rager noticed that he was a cyborg. Time slowed down, but soon a cannon's fire brought them both back to the battle. Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Chapters